


Stitches and Kisses

by noellecole



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM elements, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Has ADHD, Fluff, Homophobic John Winchester, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, Jack Kline & Claire Novak Friendship, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Pagan Gods, Rowena MacLeod & Sam Winchester Friendship, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noellecole/pseuds/noellecole
Summary: Castiel gets hurt on a hunt by an ancient Enochian blade and Dean has to stitch him up. The two of them get a little drunk and some feelings are confessed. The boys later discover more about the blades and it gets Godly.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Crowley (Supernatural)/Dean Winchester (mentioned), Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 20
Kudos: 77





	1. Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please be nice! Also, I plan on posting more chapters as I work on them but I'm not sure how long this will be yet. Comment and tell if you liked it and let me know if you think I should add something! Thanks for reading!

“That was awesome!” Dean smiles as he turns off Baby’s ignition after returning home from a hunt. “That might have been the biggest nest of vamps we've ever taken down.” 

“Yeah, there must have been like a dozen a least, ” Sam wonders, counting in his head. “Damn, I’m exhausted.” He yawns and grabs the knives out of the trunk to clean them off. “Do you think we got the whole nest? I mean there were way too many to even keep count.” 

“I guess we just have to keep an eye on the area,” Dean replies. “Hey, thanks for the help out there Cas. It’s nice having you on hunts, they never expect an angel.” Castiel gets out of the backseat, but stumbles and falls against Baby. 

“Cas!” Dean rushes to his side. “Cas, are you hurt?” The angel reaches a hand under his coat to his side and pulls back with blood on his fingers.

“I believe so,” Cas says as he pushes back his trench coat to reveal a deep wound, a gash running from his chest to his hip. He struggles to stand up again and falls into Dean. 

“Why didn’t you say anything in the car?” Sam questions as the brothers help Castiel into the bunker and sit him at the map table. 

“I didn’t feel it,” Cas winces as he slides into a chair. 

“You didn’t feel it?” Sam questions. Cas shakes his head ‘no’ and winces again as Dean takes another look as his wound. 

“This gash is deep,” Dean says, examining Castiel's wound. “But why would a vamp cut you?” 

“I think the vampire had an ancient Enochian blade,” Cas puts his hand to his wound but nothing happens. “I can’t heal myself, the blade is making me weak and therefore unable to use my powers.” 

“Like an angel blade?” Sam asks as Dean grabs a rag to put pressure on the wound.

“No,” Cas replies and begins to slur his words a bit. “Something rare and old. I am not sure exactly what it was but I could feel Enochian magic radiating off of it.”

“If the vamps have their hands on weapons like that-” Sam starts.

“We can deal with that later. Right now, Sammy go get the medical kit,” Dean orders and Sam runs into the other room. “Cas sit on the table, I am going to have to stitch you up. You’ll be okay.” He helps Cas sit up on the map table and take off his trench coat and suit jacket. “Does it hurt bad?” Dean looks up to meet Cas’s eyes. 

“A bit.” Dean takes Castiel’s hand and places it on the rag.

“Put pressure here,” Dean says and starts unbuttoning Cas’s shirt. He gets down to the last button and loosens Castiel’s tie and tosses it to the side. Sam comes back into the room with the medical kit and leaves it open on the table next to Cas. 

“Do you need help?” Sam asks. 

“No, I can do it,” Dean replies. “Just grab us some beer, hot water, and a clean rag.” 

“You got it.” Sam turns to go to the kitchen. Dean starts getting supplies out of the kit.

“Dean I can do it myself,” Cas goes to take the needle from Dean and ends up almost falling off the table before Dean steadies him.

“Cas, buddy, you are a little out of it right now,” Dean replies, letting his hand on Castiel’s shoulder slide up to his cheek. “And this wound needs to be stitched up good until you are better and can finish healing yourself.” They are quiet for a minute as Dean prepares the needle. 

“Dean your pulse is beating extremely fast,” Castiel points out, his words slurring as he reaches his free hand forward to place it on Dean's chest. 

“Uh, I guess I’m just worried about you,” Dean moves Cas’s hand off of the rag and cleans the wound before beginning to stitch it up. He takes the needle and bends down to sew up the gash. Dean's fingers lightly brush Castiel’s hip bone a few more times than necessary. Cas starts getting dizzy and places one hand on the table and one hand on Dean's shoulder to steady himself. “Cas, you good?”

“At the moment, I am not great,” Cas confesses. “But I trust you will make me better.” He squeezes Dean's shoulder slightly as he winces again. “I believe I am feeling human pain like I did when I lost my wings. And my thoughts are in disarray.” 

“That blade really messed you up, huh?” Dean says quietly, still focusing on the stitches. “Maybe it was dipped in some sort of angel poison.” Cas flinches in pain and grips Dean’s shoulder tighter. “It’s okay buddy, I’m gettin’ there.” He moves Castiel’s right leg to the side to get a better angle of his wound. 

“It is not just the pain,” Cas mumbles. “It’s like my emotions and feelings ar-”

“Hows Cas doin’?” Sam interrupts as he walks back into the room with the items Dean requested. “Are you sure you don’t want help?” 

“No, thanks. I’m halfway done anyway. That blade is seriously messing with him, we need to dig into lore about Enochian blades like this tomorrow,” Dean replies, and Sam nods. “Are you hurt?” He looks over at his brother. 

“No, I’m okay except for a cut on my neck,” Sam speaks through a yawn. “If you’re good, I’m gonna go to bed. Yell if you need me.”

“G’night,” Dean says and looks back to Cas. 

“Feel better Cas,” Sam says and starts towards his bedroom.

“Sam, wait,” Cas calls out. Sam turns back towards the angel.

“What?” Asks Sam.

“You know you’re my best friend right?”

“You’re mine too,” Sam laughs and looks at his brother. Dean mouths ‘he’s so out of it’ and he turns down the hallway. “G’night Cas.” 

“Night Sam,” Cas mumbles through the pain. Dean stitches his way up to Castiel’s chest. He is working close against Cas to make sure all of the stitches hold his angel together. 

“Your breath is warm,” Cas blatantly states. 

“Uh yeah,” Dean wonders how to reply to that. “Sorry?” 

“No, it's nic- ugh!” Cas groans in pain again and his grip tightens on Dean’s shoulder as he buries his head into Dean’s neck. Dean leans his head on Castiel’s, just for a moment, to comfort him. If Sam walked in right now I’d never hear the end of it, Dean thought. 

“Sorry, Cas. Just a few more stitches, okay?” Dean says softly. He reaches to the side and hands one of the beers to Cas. “Drink this.” Cas twists open the beer and drinks. Dean reaches the last few stitches that end about three inches below Castiel’s collarbone. “Last one.” Dean makes his last stitch and Cas relaxes a bit and continues to sip his beer. “Okay, okay Cas I’m done.” Dean dips the clean rag in the warm water and cleans up Castiel's wound, then cleans the blood and dirt off Castiel’s face.

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas lets the words weakly escape his lips. He raises his hand to cover Deans, which is still lightly brushing the rag over Castiel’s face. 

“Uh yeah,” Dean pulls back and starts to clean up the medical supplies. “No problem, I’d stitch you up anytime Cas. Just don’t get hurt so I don’t have to. Um, do you want to take something for the pain?”

“I thought I already was.” Cas motions to the bottle in his hand. Dean smiles slightly and lets out a small laugh.

“Then I’ll grab more of that from the kitchen,” Dean says and takes the medical supplies to the sink and washes his hands. “Are you still hurting a lot?”

“The stitches hurt but I am in less pain now.” Castiel attempts to slide off of the map table but is still unsteady on his feet, he ends up falling but catches himself on the table. “Ow, ow!” 

“Woah, Cas!” Dean runs back over to his friend and eases him into one of the chairs. 

“That hurt,” Cas states. Dean checks the stitches to make sure they are still intact.

“Okay just- just stay there and don’t move. I’ll grab more beer,” He walks toward the kitchen. “Do you need anything else?” 

“No, just you and the beer.” Did Cas just say he needed me? Dean thought as he entered the kitchen to get one of the six-packs stocked up in the fridge. 

“Hey, Cas?” Dean asks as he walks back into the room, placing the beer on the map table. “Do you think you’ll be less tolerant of alcohol since you aren't at full angel power right now?”

“I’m not sure,” Cas replies, scrunching his eyebrows as if he were thinking. “It is possible, yes.” 

“Well, I guess we will find out,” Dean says with a slight smile. He walks to the bar cart, takes the decanter and two glasses, and pours a drink for him and Cas at the table. “Drink up.” Dean raises his glass and motions ‘cheers’ to Cas. The two friends drank and talked as the decanter emptied and the bottles piled up. 

“I think the alcohol is affecting me quicker,” Cas pointed out, his words slurring now due to the drinks. “But I believe I am in less pain now.”

“That's good at least,” Dean replies. “Maybe in the morning you will be able to heal yourself up.” Cas nods. “Are you tired at all?” 

“A bit, but I don’t want to sleep just yet. I like talking with you.” 

“I like talking to you too,” Dean smiles. The blades effect on Cas mixed with a little too much to drink might not have been the best idea. Cas goes quiet.

“Dean?” 

“Yeah Cas?”

“Do you like me?” Dean almost chokes on his beer as Cas finishes the question.

“Uh, of course I like you Cas. You’re my best friend.” 

“See, that’s what I said this morning, but Sam seemed dissatisfied with my answer.” Dean met Castiel’s wandering eyes with a confused look.

“Sam… wha-what? Cas, what are you talking about?” 

“This morning, while you were still sleeping,” Castiel stopped talking as his eyes slowly looked away. “Do you think bees-” 

“Cas stop talking about bees, focus. What happened this morning?”

“Oh. Um… Sam asked me if I like you and I said, roughly, what you just said,” Cas explains. “Then he asked me if I liked you as more than a friend and I said that you are all my family.” 

“And what did he say to that?” Dean asked, intrigued, and inching his chair closer to Cas. 

“Then Sam asked if I like you more than I like him. I explained again about our more ‘profound bound’ and that it doesn’t mean I like him any less than I like you it just means that I feel closer to you. I rebuilt you, Dean. I know your soul. I am not sure what Sam was trying to imply, but I hope he doesn’t think I don’t like him.” Cas nervously rambles and places an empty beer bottle on the table with a small wince of pain. 

“Cas,” Dean laughs. “That is not what Sam meant, he knows you are his friend too.” He offers the angel another beer and Cas accepts it, throwing the cap behind him, missing the table completely. 

“Then what did he mean?” Castiel asks.

“Um, well… I don't know. Nothing,” Dean answers, knowing full well what Sam meant. “Just forget about it.” 

“Dean, are you lying to me?” Cas glares at him, with a hurt look in his eyes. Dean looks away and sighs.

“It really isn’t a big deal-” 

“Dean.”

“What were you saying about bees-”

“Dean!” Dean stands up and walks a few feet away, turning his back to Castiel.

“Cas, he meant if you like me romantically!” The room goes quiet. 

“Oh,” Cas breathes out softly. “Are you sure that is what he meant?” 

“Yes. He uh… he asked me the same question last week.” Sam told Dean he saw the way he looked at Cas and the way he talked to and about him. Castiel was Dean’s best friend, his everything. And his brother saw right through him. 

“Dean-” 

“Cas, don’t.” 

“No, Dean just listen-” Cas tries to stand up but is still unsteady on his feet. He ends up dropping to the floor, trying to catch himself with a shaky hand on the table. 

“Cas!” Dean rushes over to his angel. “Okay buddy, let's get you to bed.”

“I’m-I’m down,” Cas mutters as Dean helps him up. Although he is fully leaning on Dean, Cas can still barely walk. They struggle down the hall as Cas keeps almost slipping out of Dean’s arms. 

“My room… down there?” Cas points down the hall.

“I don’t think we will make it, my room is closer.” Dean finds the door to his room and leads Castiel inside. “You can sleep here tonight.” He lowers Cas onto his bed and sits him up against the headboard. Dean turns to his dresser and digs out a faded Led Zeppelin t-shirt. “Put this on,” He says and hands the shirt to Cas, and the angel slips off his bloodied, tattered shirt. Dean then kneels down and takes off Castiel’s shoes. Cas can’t help himself and runs his fingers through Deans’ hair.

“Your hair is soft like flower petals,” A now shirtless Cas says softly, almost to himself. Dean closed his eyes and lingered under Castiel's touch, he could hear his own heart beating loudly in his chest. 

“Your heart is beating fast again,” Castiel points out. Yeah no shit Cas, Dean thinks.

“Put the shirt on buddy, you’ll get cold,” Dean says, trying to distract himself from the angel's touch. He stands up and pulls the covers on his bed back as Castiel puts on Dean's a-bit-too-big t-shirt. Cas pulls the covers over him but sits back up. “How are you feeling now?”

“Just tired, the pain is not as bad,” Cas replies looking up at Dean. He looks adorable with his hair all messy and wearing Dean’s shirt, but of course Dean would never say that. 

“Okay, that's good. Goodnight Cas, just yell if you need me-” Dean turns to leave but Cas grabs his wrist, curling his fingers into his hand. Dean can feel his own pulse quicken without Cas having to tell him.

“Wait, Dean. You aren't going to stay with me?” Cas asks lightly, his eyes looking sad.

“Well, I figured since you’re in my bed I would just go sleep in your room,” Dean says, still soaking in the fact that Castiel was in his bed and under his sheets.

“But I want you to stay with me-”

“Cas you-” 

“Dean!” Cas shuts his eyes and takes a breath. “What did you say when Sam asked if you like me?” He looks up at Dean, his hand still tight around Dean’s wrist. 

“Like you said,” Dean starts and pulls away from Castiel’s grip, his eyes slowly filling with tears. “You are family to us Cas-”

“The truth, Dean.” 

“Dammit Cas, yes! I said ‘yes.’ He asked me and I said ‘yes’ and I do have feelings for you and- and it’s dumb I know because you’re a freakin’ ‘Angel of the Lord’ but we’ve been through so much together man.” Dean stammers out his words as tears start streaming down his face. “You are my best friend Cas and I didn't want to ruin this for us. But I can’t help it… I-I love you, Cas.” Dean's words weigh heavy under the silence of the room.

“You love me?” Cas whispers as he crawls out from under the covers and kneels at the end of the bed, where Dean is standing with his back to the angel.

“Cas I- I can’t say it again.”

“Dean, look at me,” Cas says softly, placing his hand on Dean's shoulder and sitting up on his knees. Dean turns around to face the angel but he can’t meet Castiel’s eyes. Cas raises his hand to Dean’s face, placing it on his cheek and wiping away his tears. “Dean?” 

Dean finally looks at Cas, he doesn’t say much but his eyes give him away. His mind is racing, what had he just done? Why did he have to say that? Had he just ruined everything with Cas, the best friend he ever had?

“Dean,” Cas whispered breathlessly as he placed his other hand on the back of Dean’s neck and pulled him closer. He wiped away the few tears left falling down Dean’s face. “I love you too.” Cas pulled Dean into a desperate kiss, their lips crashing like a band finally snapping together after years of built-up tension. Dean sat on top of Cas, straddling him, running his hands through his hair as Cas let his hands roam under Dean's shirt, which seemed to be getting in the way. He pulls the unbuttoned flannel down Dean’s shoulders and arms and tosses it to the side, then he finds the hem of the soft cotton tee shirt and brings it up and over Dean’s head and tosses it on the floor. Dean follows Castiel’s lead and reaches for the hem of his shirt as Cas goes for the buttons on Dean’s jeans, which Dean is thankful for as his jeans are getting tighter with every kiss. 

“Wait wait wait,” Dean pulls away from Castiel’s lips.

“Are we moving too fast?” Cas worries. 

“No it’s nothing like that,” Dean caresses Castiel’s cheek and slides off of his lap. “I just want to close the door, don’t want to be giving Sammy a free show.” He closes the door and Castiel moves further back up Dean’s bed. Dean quickly resumes his position on his angel's lap and leans down to meet Castiel's lips. The angel's kisses are a little needy and rough, but deep and loving. Cas wraps his leg around Dean’s and pulls Dean onto the bed as he rolls to straddle him. This move would have been done almost flawlessly if Castiel’s stitches hadn't been painfully pulled at in the process. 

“Oh ow!” Castiel falls back on the bed where he previously was and his hand flies to his stitched-up wound. 

“Cas! Are you okay?” Dean sits up and leans over to make sure Castiel’s stitches haven't come undone. “You’re okay, you’re okay. The stitches are still intact.” He leans back on his elbow. “No fun stuff until you are better, doctors’ orders.” Dean winks down at Cas. 

“Sorry,” Cas says and sits up against the headboard, his hand still on his side. 

“Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for.” Dean reaches a hand up to his angels’ cheek, caressing with his thumb. “Where did you learn moves like that anyway?” He smirks.

“I learned it from the pizza man,” Cas let out a shy laugh. 

“Of course you did,” Dean replies. Castiel yawns as Dean pulls the covers up and over the two of them and turns off the lamp on his bedside table. Then he leans over to place a gentle kiss on Castiel’s lips. “We’ve had a long day, you especially, so let’s get some sleep.” Castiel snuggles into Dean's side as Dean wraps his arms around Cas. 

“Good night, Dean,” Cas lifts his head up and softly kisses Dean's cheek. In response, Dean pulls Cas closer to him.

“Night Cas, I love you,” Dean whispers.

“Love you too,” The angel whispers back. The two of them drift off to sleep; tangled, at home, in each other's arms.


	2. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up with Cas and Sam interrupts with news about the mysterious blade. Sam tries to talk to Dean about a fight with their father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was stuck with this chapter but I think it came out well. Sorry, no 'fun stuff' with Dean and Cas yet but that's coming soon! This chapter is longer than I planned but I hope you like it!

The next morning, Cas wakes up listening to the comforting sound of Dean's heartbeat. Dean wakes up with his legs tangled between Castiel’s thighs. He is unbelievably happy. After years of shoving down and ignoring feelings, he is finally waking up next to his love. He knows why he was so adamant about pushing his feelings for Cas away, he has been with men before so he knows his repressed anxieties get the best of him sometimes. Dean knows his brother wouldn’t care, but he didn’t really feel like having that conversation with him… which he now realizes he will eventually have to. But right now all Dean cares about is the angel with bed head curled up in his sheets with him. He wants him, he wants this. He waited so long and now that he has Cas in his arms he never wants to let go 

“Mornin’ sunshine,” Dean whispers, smiling at Castiel. He reaches a hand over to push a rogue piece of hair off of his angel's face. 

“Good morning Dean,” Cas smiles back and plants a soft kiss on his lips. Dean leans into the kiss and runs his hands through Cas’s dark hair. After a minute, Dean pulls back and rubs his nose against the angels, taking in the angels’ sky blue eyes. 

“How are you feeling after, you know, being sliced open yesterday?” Dean runs his hand down Castiel’s side, looking at his gash. “It looks better at least, still bruised though.”

“I don’t believe I can heal myself yet and I think I am hungry… and my head is pounding,” Cas squints in pain and brings a hand up to rub his forehead. 

“That’d be the hangover,” Dean laughs softly and leans over to kiss Castiel once more. “Let’s get us some eggs and bacon to fix that.” He starts to pull off the covers when Cas stops him.

“Wait… just a few more minutes?” Cas slyly requests, pulling Dean closer for another kiss. Dean falls back in and they get back into a similar rhythm from last night. He slides a leg over Castiel, needing to get as close to him as possible. Their hands in one another’s hair and the bedsheets are half on the floor. Cas lets his hands explore Dean’s hips and tease the band of his pajama pants. Dean kisses down Castiel’s neck as they hear a knock on the door and the handle jiggle.

“Dean, are you up?” Sam questions from the other side of the door.

“It's a good thing I remembered to lock the door last night,” Dean whispers to Cas with a smirk. “Just be quiet and he won't know you’re here.” He rolls back over to his side of the bed. “Now I am!” Dean yells to Sam.

“Oh, sorry. Well I went to check on Cas, but he’s not in his room,” Sam says from the hall.

“Did you check the kitchen? Maybe he wanted some breakfast,” Dean lies, and slips his hand into Castiel’s and brings it to his lips for a kiss. 

“Yeah maybe. But I found some lore on old Enochian blades, want me to fill you in over breakfast?” Sam asks.

“Yeah sure, I’ll meet you in the kitchen,” Dean replies. He held his breath as he heard Sams boots trail down the hall. 

“Well that was close,” Dean sighs in relief as he rolls off the bed in search of clothes. Cas sits up in the bed and leans back against the headboard. 

“Are we going to tell Sam about… this?” Cas questions.

“Yeah, eventually probably,” Dean responds, pulling on a shirt from his dresser drawer. “But, maybe we should figure out what this is first.” He looks over to the angel, hoping he didn’t take his words the wrong way. Things are different between them now, good different. And he wants to keep it that way.

“Well Dean, what is this then?” Castiel questions, sliding off his side of the bed in search of the discarded shirt that ended up on the floor last night. “What do you want this to be?”

“Us, like normal I guess, but with more ‘I love you’s and more kissing and more mornings waking up with you next to me,” Dean pulls on a clean pair of jeans and smiles at Castiel who looks warmly back at him. 

“What about normal human relationship stuff, like dates and adopting a domestic animal and kissing in the rain and traveling-“

“Okay Cas, babe, you’ve been watching too many movies, and I’m one to talk,” Dean makes his way over to Castiel, lifts his chin up, and places their foreheads together. “I don’t know if we will ever have time to travel, actually scratch that we’ve been all across the States together so that’s gotta count for something.” Cas smiles and rubs their noses together. “Why don’t we start with a date, I’ll cook something special and we’ll stay in since you’re still on the mend.”

“Sounds good,” Cas leans up to kiss Dean but quickly pulls back. “Did you just call me ‘babe’?” Dean laughs shyly. 

“Yeah I did, I was trying it out.” He sees the amusement in his angels’ eyes. “Do you like it?” Cas nods. 

“I do, actually.” He leans in and brushes their lips together. 

“Now you’ve gotta think of one for me!” Dean tells him. Cas thinks for a second. 

“Honey! Because-“ 

“I swear if this has anything to do with bees-“

“Because bees like honey, and I like you!” Cas crashes their lips together and pulls Dean closer to him by the belt loops on his jeans. They let the moment last as long as possible. 

“As much as I wish we could stay in here forever,” Dean says as he pulls back from the kiss. “I’m getting hungry and we can’t keep my brother waiting any longer or he’s gonna get suspicious.”

“I think he’s already suspicious,” Cas smirks. 

“Here, throw on these sweatpants, they are soft and shouldn't bother your stitches. I'll wash your clothes later since they are drenched in blood,” Dean tosses Castiel a pair of his sweatpants to go with his Led Zeppelin shirt that Cas is already wearing. Cas tosses his black slacks on a chair and pulls on the pants as Dean laces up his boots. 

“Ready, honey?” Cas asks, smiling as he used the nickname for the first time. He takes Dean's hand and they walk to the kitchen holding hands as far as they can get without Sam seeing them. 

“I found Cas,” Dean informs Sam, trying not to give himself away by smiling. His brother takes bacon off the stove and turns off the burner with the eggs. 

“How are you feeling today Cas, any better?” Sam asks. Cas sits down at the table as Sam brings over the plate of bacon. Dean takes two plates and piles on some scrambled eggs and places one of the plates in front of Cas and sits down next to him with the other plate as he eyes up the bacon. 

“I’m feeling a little better, less disoriented,” Cas says as Dean slides some bacon onto his and Castiel’s plates. “I still can’t heal myself yet and when I move wrong something hurts.” 

“Did you sleep okay?” Sam asks, pouring orange juice into his glass. 

“Yeah, I did,” Cas looks down at his plate and gently rubs his leg against Deans under the table. “I slept great.” 

“So tell us about this lore you found,” Dean quickly says, feeling his ears start to turn red, and shoves bacon into his mouth. 

“So get this,” Sam starts. “There were three alike blades made thousands of years ago designed to kill celestial beings, mainly archangels or any ‘holy’ creature. They are called all different variations of the same thing, ‘The Blades of the Heathens’,” Sam opens an ancient-looking book to a bookmarked page. He shows Cas and Dean a faded picture of a painting of three identical blades. They are gold and the blade itself is flat with glowing blue Enochian symbols. The handle is like a work of art, with silver and blue detailing of angel wings wrapped around. “It’s believed that these blades were forged after the events of Cain and Abel, although nobody knows who created them. And nobody really knows about these blades because they were supposedly lost not long after they were made. They are only mentioned once in early Jewish lore and come up in the first few written records of polytheistic lore, mainly in Hellenism but in Norse and Celtic as well.”

“The blade the vampire had looked like those,” Cas says, pointing to the picture in the book.

“How did you feel after the vamp used the blade on you?” Sam asks.

“I didn’t feel pain, at first,” Cas remembers. “I was dizzy and felt like the room was spinning. I don't remember much of the car ride back home, but the second I got out of the car I- I couldn’t think straight and the pain hit me all at once.”

“So the Enochian on the blade is supposed to disorient the target but the blade will only kill if the being is fully stabbed,” Sam explains. “And you weren't fully stabbed so you were only disoriented since the blade did touch you. Cas, do you know what happened to the blade after the vamp used it on you?” 

“I’m not sure, like I said I don’t remember much,” Cas replies. “It’s probably still at the vamps nest though, if someone hasn’t found it.”

“So we need to go back to that warehouse and find that blade before it ends up in the wrong hands,” Dean concludes, finishing his breakfast. 

“I just don’t understand why these blades resurfaced all of a sudden,” Sam wonders and looks back down at the lore book. “We still don’t know how the vamps got their hands on that blade.” 

“They are called ‘The Blades of the Heathens,’ correct?” Castiel asks, finishing the eggs on his plate. Sam shakes his head yes. “‘Heathen’ is another word for Pagan, maybe the old Pagan Gods are behind the blades. We had heard rumors of weapons like these in Heaven, but that was years ago.”

“Yeah that was one of my theories,” Sam says. “But still there are hundreds of gods in each pantheon, so we are going to have to find a way to narrow it down.”

“Do you really think Pagan gods would have had the mojo to create weapons like these?” Dean asks.

“They were once more powerful than archangels, as powerful as God,” Cas explains. “They get their ‘mojo’ as you say from those who worship them. With the unseating of paganism and the prominence of Christianity, they would never have the power to create anything like that now.”

“First things first, let's go back and get that blade so at least we can keep track of one of them,” Dean suggests and begins to collect the dishes from the table.

“Yeah that's a good idea,” Sam replies. “We should probably head over there right away.” He gets up to help Dean clean up. “Cas, why don’t you hang back here since you’re still recovering and do some more research on the Blades of the Heathens while Dean and I go back to the warehouse? I left the rest of my notes in the library if you want to use them.” Cas nods and reaches across the table to read the book Sam was showing them earlier. 

“We should probably gear up,” Dean adds. “Meet me at the car in ten?”

“Sure,” Sam agrees. “Oh Jack called this morning, he’s still hunting with Claire and Donna hunting some werewolf mob thing in Jersey.”

“Werewolf mob thing?” Dean asks, confused.

“Yeah, weird right?” Sam shakes his head. “But I told Donna and Jody to keep an eye out for the other blades.” He walks out of the kitchen and down the hall to his room to prepare for their trip. Dean cleans up the rest of the dishes and slides black into his chair next to Castiel. 

“Are you gonna be okay while we’re gone?” Dean asks, running his hand through the side of Castiel’s hair. 

“Of course,” Cas answers as he places a hand on the side of Dean's face and leans in for a kiss. His lips are soft and warm and when he pulls away, he misses Dean’s lips instantly. “Be careful,” he pleads to the hunter, keeping their faces close together. Cas kisses his hunter's cheek before Dean leaves to prepare for the mission. 

Twenty minutes later, the brothers are driving down the highway with the radio blasting “Dirty Deeds” by AC/DC. Sam turned the page of a book he took with him from the library.

“What the hell were you and Cas up to last night?” Sam asks without looking up from the page. 

“What, nothing. What are you talking about?” Dean nervously replies. 

“Well I heard you in the map room last night, and I guess you guys were up drinking because when I walked in this morning there were beer bottles everywhere and the decanter was empty,” Sam looks over to his brother, waiting for his response.

“Oh sorry about the mess,” Dean apologizes. “We were just blowing off steam I guess; rough night, ya know?” Sam nods in agreement, goes quietly back to the book, then looks up again. 

“Hey, listen, about what I said the other day-“ 

“Sam, come on. I don’t-“

“Dean, stop. Just let me say this one thing and I won’t bring it up again okay?” Sam pleads with Dean.

“If it’s about that fight with dad… can we do this later? It’s too freaking early for this crap and I just want to focus on finding that damn blade.“ Dean hates thinking about that one fight he had with their father, the biggest fight they had ever had. Right up there with the fight about Stamford. Almost twenty years ago but it still haunts him, he didn’t even think Sam remembered it because he only walked in during the tail end of it. And when he asked Dean about it, he told him never to bring it up again. 

“Alright fine,” Agrees Sam. “But we are talking about this later.” They spend the rest of the ride to the warehouse in silence. The boys finally pull up and arm themselves from the trunk. They walk into the dark, rundown warehouse where they had just been slaying vampires the night before. 

“Okay I’ll take the first floor, you take the second floor,” Dean orders. Sam made his way up the staircase, flashlight, and gun at the ready. Dean kicks aside broken glass and debris, reminiscent of their fight from yesterday, and makes his way across the large empty room in search of the Blade of the Heathens. The warehouse windows are boarded up, letting little light through. Crates and piles of wood line the walls of the room. Dean looks around the piles and smaller spaces where the blade could have been stashed. 

“Dean!” Sam calls from the second floor. “Anything?”

“Nope!” Dean yells back. “You?”

“Nothin’,” Sam responds. “Do you remember where Cas was in here last night?”

“Down here by the door,” Dean looks around, remembering how the fight with the vamps went down. “Then I think he killed the last vamp up there where you are.” Dean walks back further in the building, pushing aside more scraps with no sign of the blade. He does see bloodstains on the ground where the heads of the vampires rolled. Dean hears his brother move something heavy, the object scrapes the floor as it moves. 

“Dean, I think I’ve found it,” Sam leans over the second-floor banister and informs his brother. Dean runs up the staircase and looks over to where Sam is pointing on the floor. He has moved aside a torn up and dirty sofa to reveal one of the Blades of the Heathens. It looks exactly like the picture from the lore book, except for blood on the end which Dean assumes is Castiels. He reaches out to pick up the blade when Sam extends his hand out to stop his brother. “It’s probably best not to touch it, we don’t know what kind of magic is on this thing.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Dean agrees, sounding disappointed. He takes a rag out of their weapons bag and picks up and wraps the blade in it. “One down, two to go.” 

Back at the bunker, the blade lays on one of the tables as the boys dive into deeper research. Books scatter any open surface, leaving only a small area for three coffee mugs. 

“Well, I’ve got jack with a side of squat,” Dean concludes from his research. “We’ve been going through books all afternoon with nothing.” He stands up from his chair and walks over to the table with the blade. He stares at it, leaning closer. 

“I’ve got something,” Sam informs the other two. “It says here that the blades are powered by human souls, so they are only effective when used by humans.”

“And monsters who used to be human too, I assume,” Castiel adds. 

“Yeah, because how else would that blade have worked for the vamps,” Sam points out.

“Can I touch it now?” Dean pleads. 

“Dean, we still don’t know much about the blades-“ Sam starts. 

“I’m gonna touch it.” Dean picks up the blade by the handle, holding it out in front of him. The lettering along the blade slowly starts glowing blue, lighting up the library. Castiel immediately hunches over in pain as the blade lights. 

“Ow, Dean!” Cas calls out. Dean drops the blade and the blue lights stop. He moves over to the angel’s side and rubs his back. 

“Cas! I’m sorry, hey, I’m sorry,” Dean pleads with Castiel, placing his other hand on the side of his face. Cas’s hand comes up to grip Dean's wrist. 

“Cas are you okay?” Sam asks, wrapping the blade back up to keep safe.

“I’m… I’m okay,” Cas replies, his grip on Dean's arm loosening. 

“Do you want to go lay down for a bit?” Asks Dean while still rubbing the angels back. Cas nods and Dean helps him back to his room. Cas sits up on the bed, he lifts up his shirt enough to inspect his stitches. “Sorry about that, I shouldn’t have picked up the blade. How do you feel? Are you okay?”

“I’m okay, I’m okay,” Cas, holding Dean's hand, rubs his thumb over the back of it. Dean sits down on the bed next to him. “It just stung a bit, it’s not your fault. You didn’t know that would happen.” Cas lifts his hand up to caress Dean’s cheek. “I think I want to take a nap.” Cas yawns and snuggles deeper into the bed. 

“Okay,” Dean leans down to place a kiss on his angel's forehead. “I’ll wake you up for dinner.” Castiel mumbles a ‘Thank you’ as Dean turns off the lights and leaves the room. He heads back to the library where his brother has his nose in another ancient-looking book. As Dean sits in the seat across from him, Sam looks up with a hint of worry in his eyes. “He’s fine, he’s just gonna rest for a bit.”

“Oh good,” Sam breathes out with a sigh of release. The brothers sit in silence for a little while, collecting what little information the books have on these blades. Sam starts uncomfortably moving around in his seat until he finally starts talking. “So can we finally talk about-“

“What do you want to do for dinner?” Dean slams the book in front of him shut and scoots his chair back. “I could go see what we have in the-“

“Dean, come on man. We have to talk about this!” Sam runs his hands through his hair. Dean settles back down in the chair and nervously starts biting his nails, Sam desperately wants to talk about this and Dean knows he will break out the puppy dog eyes if he has to. Sam takes his brother's silence as his hint to continue. “Look, I know that fight with dad was a while ago and I don’t really know what happened that night but I do know dad was wrong for everything he said to you. So if you want to talk about the fight or what I asked you the other day-“

“What you asked Cas too apparently,” Dean interjects. 

“Yeah well, Dean, you are never honest about your feelings until you reach a breaking point. Especially when dad had a hand in emotionally scarring you because he was an asshole-“

“He did the best he could Sam!”

“He really didn’t Dean! Stop defending him,” Sam yells back. “He didn’t have to make you feel like crap for whatever happened that night. I was only fifteen and I don’t remember much but I know you looked at him differently after that night. I don’t know what he said to you or what really happened but I do know that it got to you.” Dean stays quiet. His brother was right, what their dad said to him that night really did get to him. “Listen, Dean, you’re my brother and I love you. All I wanted you to know is don’t let the stuff that happened in the past keep you from being happy now. You’re obviously crazy about Cas and I don’t doubt he feels the same.” Dean took a deep breath. He can feel himself getting worked up, but he doesn’t know if he wants to break down crying or throw the lamp across the room, or both. “It’s like torture watching the two of you dance around each other waiting for the other one to make a move.”

“I’m going to make spaghetti and meatballs,” Dean concludes. He knows his brother is right, but he got over a lot of the stuff their dad said a long time ago… more or less. 

“Damn it, Dean! If you would just talk to me-” 

“What do you want me to say, Sam? You can’t change the past and it’s not worth bitching about! And Cas… I- I’m going to make dinner!” Dean storms off to the kitchen. He puts a pot of water on the stove to boil and looks for the package of meatballs he stuck in the freezer a few days ago. Dean doesn’t want to hurt his brother, but Sam keeps pushing him about this. He doesn't care if Sam knows what happened that night with their father, Dean just doesn’t know if he can get through telling the story. He puts the frozen meatballs in a pan and turns up the heat. 

“Sam says you two had a fight.” Dean turns to see Castiel lingering in the doorframe. 

“Sorry, did we wake you up?” Dean asks as Cas makes his way over to him. The angel stands behind Dean, who is stirring a pot of sauce, wraps his arms around his waist, and lays his head on his shoulder. 

“Yeah but it’s fine, I’m hungry anyway,” Cas replies. “What were you and Sam fighting about, and don’t say ‘nothing’ because I can tell it’s bothering you. You’re practically shaking.” Dean turns to face Castiel and kisses his cheek. 

“We were fighting about another fight we- well, I had with our dad like twenty years ago,” Dean answers as he searches for spaghetti in a cabinet.

“Why are you ‘fighting about a fight’ that happened so long ago?” Castiel asks. 

“Because Sam wanted to talk about it because of the night he asked me if you and I were together.”

“What does a fight that you and your dad had have to do with Sam asking about us?” Castiel questions, his eyebrows scrunching together. 

“Cas, um… the fight broke out because my dad saw me kissing a guy outside our motel room.” Dean grabs two beers out of the fridge and hands one to Cas. “I was 19, he was 22 I think and he was staying in the room a few doors down from ours and I thought dad wouldn’t be home for another day or so. Anyway, dad pulled up and saw us, he grabbed me and threw me into our motel room and started going off. I tried- I tried to calm him down. He kept saying he didn’t raise… he didn’t raise me this way and I tried to make excuses but he just…” Dean puts his head in his hands, Cas hurries over to comfort him. Cas kisses the exposed part of Dean’s neck and rubs his shoulders. 

“It’s okay Dean,” Cas whispers. “You don’t have to talk about it.” Dean shakes his head.

“No, I… I have to.” Dean takes a sip of his beer. “Then, uh, Sam walks in, he was about 15. The look on his face, I don’t think he’d ever seen dad so mad in his life.”

“I hadn't,” Sam says, slowly walking into the room with a stack of books in his hands. Dean immediately straightens up and a Cas shuffles away from him. “It was one of the first times I’d ever seen dad get that pissed off.” He glances over at Dean. “Sorry, I was just coming to apologize and help you with dinner and I overheard you two talking.”

“No, it’s fine.” Dean clears his throat. “Then Sam came in, saw what was going on, and started yelling at dad for yelling at me. Dad threw an empty bottle of whatever at my head, missed, then grabbed the keys and stormed out. He left and didn’t come back for another day. That uh- it kinda fucked me up for a while.” 

“It was two days two days,” Sam corrects. 

“What?”

“He was gone for over two days,” Sam reminds his brother, his face showing a hint of concern. “You don’t remember? You didn’t get out of bed on the first day. On the second day, Bobby picked us up and hauled us back to his place. I guess dad called him and that’s why he came for us but dad probably didn’t say much to him. Bobby was trying to figure out what happened but you refused to talk.”

“Oh, I don’t remember that,” Dean responds, turning back to the stove to finish up dinner. “I don’t think dad talked to me for weeks after that, until not talking to me almost got you killed on that job in St. Louis.” 

“The more I hear about your father, the less I think I would have liked him, no offense,” Cas concludes. Dean smiles and him and Sam let out a laugh. 

“He probably wouldn’t have been able to make heads or tails of you, Cas,” Dean realizes, imagining how entertaining it would have been if Cas had met their father. 

“Yeah probably not,” Sam grins. 

The boys eat dinner in a better mood after their conversation. After talking about what Jack was up to with the girls in Jersey, Sam shares something he found while cleaning up after researching.

“So I was putting away some books when I found a similarity with a few of your notes from this afternoon, Cas.” Sam opens two of the books and shows the other two a phrase on the page. 

“‘The Lovers,’” Castiel reads off the page. 

“‘The Lovers?’” Dean questions. 

“Yeah,” Sam responds. “They are mentioned a few times and are the last people who seem to have had possession of the blades. It also says they keep them hidden in ‘The Meadow.’”

“Uh, who are ‘The Lovers?’ and what meadow?” Deans asks.

“Well, I found that bit of information in Greek, and ‘The Meadow’ could be referring to the Asphodel Meadows which, in Greek mythology, are in the Underworld. Then I was thinking about who rules the Underworld and it clicked, ‘The Lovers’ are Hades-“

“And Persephone?” Cas guesses, Sam nods. Cas looks worried and sighs in exasperation. “Damn it.”

“What is it, Cas?” Dean looks over to his angel. 

“Hades hates the angels because of something stupid Gabriel did.” Cas pushes some of his food around his plate

“What did Gabriel do?” Sam asks.

“He flirted with Persephone when he and a few other angels were on a mission in the Underworld,” Castiel explains. “Hades was furious and banned the angels from his kingdom. This was part of the reason Gabriel went into hiding.”

“The Underworld is a real place?” Dean asks.

“Yes, it’s… Hell adjacent, kind of like Purgatory. It’s more of a collection of souls who don’t worship God and follow other religions, like pagans. I’m not sure what it’s like down there, I’ve never been.”

“So we should probably find a way to talk to Hades and Persephone right?” Sam suggests. “They were the last recorded of having the blades.”

“Great, so we have to go to the Underworld now?” Dean sulks into his chair. 

“Not necessarily,” Sam says. “We could always try a summoning spell, we’ve done them for other gods before.”

“Good idea, because traveling to the Underworld uninvited never ends well,” Castiel points out. 

“Okay! Well on that note,” Dean stands up and collects the empty dinner plates. “Why don’t we clean up and watch a movie tonight? We can figure out this summoning spell tomorrow.” 

“I’ll help clean up but Eileen and I are supposed to video call in a little bit, she wants to go over a case she just got word of in Colorado.” Sam heads to the sink and starts washing the pots and pans. 

“Oh well I guess it will just be me and Cas tonight,” Dean says and turns around to smile at his angel. “How’s Eileen doing? Is she still in Utah?”

“Yeah she’s finishing up a haunting in Monticello, then she’s headed to Colorado Springs.” Sam starts handing Dean clean plates to dry off. “I was actually thinking of driving out to meet her this weekend to work the case with her, but if we’re wrapped up in this Pagan god-blade-thing then-“

“No are you crazy? Go meet up with her! Cas and I can hold down the fort till you get back.” 

“Thanks you guys,” Sam smiles down at the plate he’s washing. “So what movie are you going to watch tonight?”

“I have some movies on my Netflix list we haven’t watched yet!” Cas chimes in.

“An angel with a Netflix list, go figure.” Dean puts the rest of the dishes away. Sam leaves to go call Eileen and Dean and Cas head to the ‘Dean-Cave’ with a bowl of popcorn.

The two of them pick out a movie and they settle in on the couch. Cas sits next to Dean and lays his legs over the hunter’s lap. The popcorn bowl rests on Cas’s thighs and it slowly empties throughout the movie. Halfway through the film, Dean slides up to Castiel's uninjured side and snuggles up. He drapes a leg over Cas’s, leans his head on his chest, and softly strokes the angles stubbled cheek with his thumb. Dean guides Castiel’s lips down to meet his. These kisses are loving, gentle, and almost sleepy. Dean can taste the salt from the popcorn on Castiel’s lips and sucks it off. He kisses down the side of Castiel’s neck and the angel lets out a soft moan of pleasure. 

“Oh I’ll remember that for later when you’re better,” Dean whispers in Cas’s ear, then lightly nips his earlobe. Cas smiles and pulls Dean closer to him. 

“I love you,” Cas whispers back and he leans down to kiss him again. 

“I love you too,” Dean moans into his angel's lips. Soon, Castiel falls asleep with Dean wrapped up in his arms. Dean shuts off the movie, takes the blanket off the back of the couch, and pulls it over the two of them. He snuggles back into his angel’s side and drifts off to sleep.


	3. Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean talk about their past a bit. Sam has an idea about who can help them with the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes this is late, I'm so very sorry! (my valid excuse is that im bi and i have adhd) I had a bunch of ideas, the chapter got long so i split it into two parts. but on the bright side, the next chapter will be out soon probably. i hope you like where this is going!!

Dean wakes up to Castiel making small sounds while dreaming. They moved to Dean’s bedroom in the middle of the night after falling asleep for a short while on the couch. Dean untangles himself from Cas and quietly heads to the kitchen to make them breakfast. There, he discovers a note on the kitchen table. The note reads ‘on a run and running an errand- Sam.’ Sam sometimes goes running on nice mornings, and he always goes running before seeing Eileen. Probably nerves or excitement, he thinks. 

Dean decides to make pancakes and bacon for Castiel. He discovered the last time Cas was human that he enjoyed pancakes with honey drizzled on top. He has the table all set, coffee poured, and the bacon sizzling when he hears his name being called from down the hall. 

“Dean?” Cas cries out with a worried tone in his voice. “Dean where are you?”

“Cas, I’m in here!” Dean calls back. Castiel comes flying into the kitchen and into Dean’s arms. “Cas, hey! What is it?” Dean hugs him back, he can feel his angel’s nervous breaths. 

“I don’t- I don’t know. I was having a nightmare I think,” Cas explains into Dean's shirt. “I woke up and you weren’t there.” 

“I’m right here, Cas. I’m right here.” Dean rubs Castiel's back. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I just got up to make you breakfast.” He lightly kisses the side of his angel's forehead. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Oh, no I… I don’t really remember much about it besides being scared,” Cas thinks, slightly pulling away from the hunter. “And um, I think it was about the blade.”

“Wait, what? You were dreaming about the blade?” 

“Yes, I believe so,” Cas remembers his dream. “It was dark and the blade was under a tree, there were three of them, but it felt… wrong. It felt like I wasn’t supposed to be there. Then I felt like I was being chased by someone, or something, into… darkness.” Dean pulls Castiel close again and strokes the back of his hair. “Sorry.”

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for, you just had a bad dream.” Dean wipes the last of the tears from his angel's face. “You okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m okay now, thanks.” Cas looks around Dean at the table and stove. “Breakfast smells good.”

“Sam’s out running errands or something so I thought we could have a breakfast date-thing.” Dean feels his ears go red when Cas looks at him sweetly. “Uh, it’s almost ready, have a seat.” He starts to lead Cas over to the table when the angel suddenly stops. 

“Let me help you, teach me how to cook!” Cas requests with a smile. A few minutes later, Dean is standing behind Castiel with his hands over the angels and showing him how to flip pancakes. They sit down to eat when the food is done.

“I forgot how good these taste,” Cas says, closing his eyes and enjoying the first bites of his pancakes.

“Oh wait!” Dean gets up from the table and heads to the fridge. “You gotta try this, Sam never lets me do it!” He takes a bottle of whipped cream out of the fridge and squirts some on Castiel's pancakes, then on his. “Try it!” Cas takes a bite, then nods in approval and lets out a small moan. Dean scoots his chair next to the angels. “Sounds like you like whipped cream more than my kisses.” Dean smirks. Cas raises an eyebrow and shoots Dean a mischievous look. Then, he pulls the hunter into a deep kiss by the collar of his shirt. Castiel pulls back, leaving Dean a little stunned. 

“I don’t know, honey,” Cas replies, wearing a sly smile. “I might like your kisses just a little bit more.” Dean dips a finger in the whipped cream on his plate and wipes it on Castiel's nose. They both smile and laugh as Dean dodges a whipped cream counter-attack from the other. “You’re cute in the mornings,” Cas states as he returns to his food. 

“Hey, wait. I thought I was cute all day!” Dean fake pouts.

“It’s something about this specific time when your hair is still messy from sleeping and before the weight of worlds hit you.” Cas reached across the table to grab another piece of bacon. “I noticed it a while ago. That’s why I liked making your coffee every morning, so I could stare at you.” He smiles at Dean. 

“How long have you liked me, Cas?” Deans asks as he peers over his coffee. 

“Remember Anna?” Castiel asks, Dean nods. “When she kissed you, I felt something. I realized later it was jealousy but I didn’t know what it was then. I didn’t realize what my feelings meant before… but I eventually figured it out. And everyone in heaven did too.” Dean places his hand over Castiel’s. He sometimes forgets Cas is a celestial being and that he sacrificed everything for the Winchesters, for him. 

“Do you miss it? Heaven, I mean.”

“At first, I missed knowing what my purpose was. But then you taught me free will, I realized how corrupt heaven is, and that my purpose is you.” Cas brings up his free hand and strokes the hunter’s cheek. “Dean, I never felt happiness, I never felt anything, until I met you… until I fell in love with you.” Cas brings his lips up to meet Deans, showing him how much he means to him. “What about you, when did you realize you liked me?”

“Well it’s not as romantic as yours but, I guess I always kinda knew. When we met, I felt like you caught me off guard and I was just so drawn to you.” Dean thinks back over the years to everything he and Cas had been through. “But when I thought I’d lost you in Purgatory, I think that was when it really hit me. Because it felt different than losing Sam or Bobby or Charlie. I guess I’ve never loved anyone as I’ve loved you.” He looks up at his angel, who is looking at him with so much care. “Sorry about Anna, I didn’t know that’s how you felt.”

“Dean, it was over a decade ago,” Cas insists. “I never told you about how I felt, I didn’t even know how I felt.” Cas smiles again, dips his finger in whipped cream, and dabs it on Dean’s nose. As if right on cue, to ruin the moment, the boys hear the front door open. 

“Sam’s home.” Dean scoots his chair back to its place. “I can’t wait till he goes to see Eileen and we get the place to ourselves,” Dean whispers to Cas. Sam walks into the kitchen with his phone to his ear. He waves to Dean and Cas as he places a bag on the table. 

“Dean, why do you have whipped cream on your nose?” Sam looks puzzled as he asks his brother the question. 

“Oh shit.” Dean wipes his nose off and Cas quietly laughs next to him. 

“Yeah, Jack, they are right here,” Sam says and places his phone on the kitchen table. “You’re on speaker!”

“Hi, Jack!” Cas says. Dean always likes to watch Castiel's face when he talks to their kid. The angel always looks so proud of Jack. 

“Hey, Jack, what’s up?” Dean asks. 

“Hello! I ate squid!” Jack exclaims. 

“What?” Cas looks up at Dean, smiling but confused. 

“I made him try calamari,” A distant voice that sounds like Claire’s says. “It didn’t end well.” She laughs. 

“I think I’m allergic to seafood, Donna said if I wasn’t part angel she would have had to take me to the hospital,” Jack says, nonchalantly. 

“His face…” Claire is laughing so hard she can’t even finish her sentence. 

“Claire, that's not funny,” Dean says.

“You weren’t there, Hasselhoff, it totally was!”

“Jack are you okay?” Cas worriedly asks, ignoring Dean and Claire bickering. 

“Yeah I’m fine, Donna said ‘no more calamari for you,’ so no more calamari for me,” Jack says. 

“How’s the hunt going, you guys?” Sam asks the kids. 

“Jack doesn’t like werewolves,” Claire states.

“I don’t like werewolves,” Jack repeats. “Claire killed a bunch of them for me.” 

“I was a werewolf once,” Claire remembers. 

“You were?” 

“Yeah, before you were born.”

“You aren’t anymore, right?”

“Grrrr!” Claire giggles. 

“Where’s Donna?” Dean interrupts. 

“She’s interviewing someone in the hospital who she thinks is connected to the last few werewolves,” Jack states. “Claire and I are supposed to… um… Claire, what are we supposed to be doing?”

“Finding possible hideout locations for the last few werewolves we have to track down.”

“Right!”

“Okay, we don’t want to keep you,” Sam says as he sits down next to Dean with a cup of coffee. “Stay safe, love you both!” The call ends in a chorus of ‘love you’s. 

“Didn’t we tell Jack that he was allergic to seafood?” Castiel asks.

“Yeah but that was a while ago, I think he forgot-“ Dean starts. 

“No, I think he inherited ADHD from you Dean,” Sam smirks. 

“Shut up, that’s not even possible,” Dean says. “Do you seriously still think I have ADHD?”

“Yes!” Cas and Sam reply.

“I sent you the article I read about it,” Sam says, Dean rolls his eyes. Sam has been telling him to read the article for weeks. Not that he would tell his brother, but he did read it and Sam is probably right. “Anyway, I was telling Eileen about the blades last night and she told me about one of her contacts who teaches Greek mythology at the local college. So I emailed Annette, Eileen’s contact, and I picked up some books from her,” Sam points to the bag he dropped on the table. “I was thinking, Cas, you said the Underworld is ‘hell adjacent’ right? So what if Rowena knows something about Hades since she’s the Queen of Hell and all.”

“It’s possible, she might know the summoning spell or at least something about them,” Dean adds. “And she might know how to help Cas.”

“Okay, I’ll give her a call,” Sam says and gets up from the table. “I’m gonna take a shower then we should look at these books the professor gave us.”

After breakfast, Dean gave Castiel more clothes of his to borrow and didn’t plan on telling him that his regular clothes were clean any time soon. He also changed Castiel’s bandages; there was no infection and the wound didn't look any worse. 

Later in the day, the boys once again had the library covered in books. Cas fell asleep on an open book. He looks cute, Dean thinks. With his hair a little messed up… 

“He’s not doing too good, is he?” Sam softly interrupts his brother's thoughts. 

“I don’t know, Sammy,” Dean begins to reply, but he doesn’t know what to say. He’s worried about his angel. “He’s been sleeping a lot, I was hoping that would help him replenish his grace or whatever. I’m starting to get worried.”

“I’m sure he will be okay, he probably just needs some time.”   
Sam looks like he wants to say something else but the sound of a phone buzzing stops him. “It’s Rowena.” Sam picks up his phone and walks into the map room in order to not disturb Cas. “Hey Ro… uh yeah he’s right here.” Sam waves his hand, signal for his brother to come into the other room 

“‘Ro?’” Dean whispers to his brother. “Really Sam? Nick name basis with the Queen of Hell?.” Sam rolls his eyes. 

“Hello boys… some trouble you’ve found yourselves in!” Rowena says over speaker phone. “How’s the pretty angel doing?”

“He’s fine.” Dean says shortly. 

“Don’t lie to me Dean, I’m trying to help you boys! And I know how to help Cas. Sam, dear, do you still have my spellbooks?”

“Yeah, I do,” Sam replies. 

“Good. There is a spell I was working on in the purple leather book. I heard whispers about these Blades of Whatever when I was involved with the Coven. If my memory serves me, the last two ingredients missing are Holy oil and a feather from the hurt angel. You’ll have to pour the ingredients into a bath, light candles, and say the spell.”

“That’s it? Then Cas will be good to go?” asks Dean. 

“Well, there is a bit of a… sort of catch-“

“Of course there is. What is it?”

“Well the spell will heal Castiel physically, he won’t be in any pain. But… he will be human until he is healed metaphysically,” Rowena explains. “You see the blades don’t just damage the vessel, they damage the angel and their grace. Castiel's grace will lie dormant until it heals itself.” 

“How long will he be human for? A few days?” Sam asks. 

“Try weeks, these blades are tricky and powerful,” she pauses. “In fact, so is the spell. I should probably-“ the line goes dead. 

“Pop by and help you with it,” A voice says from up the steps by the entrance. “Hello, boys!” 

“Rowena!” Sam exclaims as the witch walks down the steps. 

“Do you boys have a bathtub? If not we can use a river or a lake-“

“Hold up, we haven’t even asked Cas if he wants to do this yet,” Dean points out. 

“So go ask him! The poor thing is not getting any better snoozing away over there,” Rowena says and gestures to the sleeping angel. 

Dean walks away from the other two and back into the library. He sits down in the chair next to his angel and rubs his back to wake him up. “Cas,” he whispers. “Wake up buddy, we have a plan to help you.”

“Dean?” Cas sits up and rubs his eyes. “What’s Rowena doing here?”

“Hi, Tweety pie!” Rowena sings from the other room.

“Um, hello,” Cas reluctantly waves at her. “You said you have a plan?”

“Rowena has a spell,” Dean starts. As he explains the plan, Castiel’s tired eyes start to look worried. Dean places his hand on the angel's thigh under the table to comfort him. “If you don’t wanna do it, we don’t have to. I know you’re still in pain and I know you didn’t like being human but this might be your best option right now.” 

“I want to do it,” Cas replies. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, please. This is really starting to get to me, Dean,” Cas whispers, looking at the hunter. Dean can see the pain in the angel's eyes. He notices Sam and Rowena have disappeared. Dean places a hand on the side of Castiel’s face and softly kisses his lips. 

“You’ll feel better soon, babe, I promise,” he reassures the angel and strokes his cheek. Castiel starts fidgeting and his eyes start to tear up. “Come here, angel,” Dean says softly and Castiel leaves his chair and curls up on the hunter’s lap. He wraps his arms around Dean's neck and sighs into his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry I- I was trying to keep it together, I didn’t want to worry you further.” Dean holds Castiel tight against his chest and lets the back of his hair. 

“You don’t have to do that, Cas. We are in this together, okay?” Dean kisses the sides of his face. “Let’s go get that spell ready for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! leave a comment and let me know what you think!


	4. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowena assists the boys with the spell but something unexpected happens with it. She then lets them know how she can help them with finding Hades. Dean discovers Cas likes formalwear... a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here is chapter four! See, I promised it would be out soon. Enjoy!

Castiel and Dean stand off to the side in the bathroom while Rowena and Sam get the spell ready in the tub. They place blue and white candles around the tub and sprinkle in herbs. Rowena sets a jar of holy oil next to the tub. 

“Alright boys,” Rowena says as she flips the page in her spellbook. “Cas, dear, you need one of your feathers. You’ll have to submerge yourself in the water while holding it. Someone is going to have to light the candles, pour this oil into the bath, and say the spell.”

“Dean, will you?” Cas asks softly. 

“Of course,” replies Dean. 

“And that's it! Fancy a cup of tea, Samuel?” Rowena asks, guiding Sam to the door. She hands Dean the spellbook and gives him a reassuring smile. Dean watches his brother and the witch close the bathroom door behind them. 

“Are you ready?” Dean asks Castiel. He notices the angel still looks nervous. 

“It’s just, last time I was human it wasn’t easy,” Cas replies. 

“Cas, last time was my fault. I was an idiot and I wasn’t there for you, I’m sorry. But, I’ll be right here with you, I promise.” 

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas says and begins to undress. 

“Hey, Cas? Um, how do you have feathers? I thought your wings were just like, shadows,” Dean questions, then his eyes go wide. “Do you have full-blown feathery wings?”

“Well, sort of. There is no need for them to manifest, but they can,” Cas explains and tosses his shirt to the side. “Dean, um, you might want to move.” Dean quickly moves to give Cas room. The angel rolls his shoulders back and his eyes burn blue. A pair of large, dark wings appear. They stretch out and up, almost brushing the high ceiling. Unable to stop himself, Dean walks forward towards Cas, speechless. 

“Cas…” Dean whispers, breathless. “Can I?”

“Yes, gently.” Dean looks at Cas, then back at his wings. 

“Cas, they’re beautiful.” Dean reaches out a hand and gently touches the feathers. They are soft, so soft. His feathers are dark, almost black, but in the light, they look like every color all at once. Like oil reflecting a rainbow. “Gorgeous.” Castiel’s face turns a slight shade of red. Dean runs his hand across the feathers until he reaches the tip of his wing. Cas shudders slightly. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just sensitive,” Cas breathes out. Dean ducks under his wings and looks at them from behind. Castiel’s wings connect to his back, in between his shoulder blades. He flaps his left wing and a feather falls out. Dean picks up the feather. It’s long and just as beautiful as the rest of his feathers. 

“Are you ready?” 

“Yes.” Dean fills the bath with warm water and Cas strips down to his underwear. His wings fold behind him. 

“Okay, hold this and get in the water.” Dean hands Cas the feather. The angel places his hands on the sides of Dean's face and passionately kisses him. Dean pulls Cas close and Cas rests his head on Dean's shoulder. “You’ll be okay, Cas.” He kisses the angel's forehead and he can feel him smile into his shoulder. 

Cas steps into the bath and lowers himself under the water. His wings are draped out of the water and the tips lightly brush the floor. Dean walks around the tub and lights the candles. He pours the holy oil over Castiel. 

“Okay, all I have to do is say some Latin,” Dean explains. He dims the lights and sits on the counter next to the tub. He reads the spell off of the paper Rowena gave him. He looked over to the tub when he was done and noticed the holy oil in the water glowing blue. 

“Dean?”

“I’m right here, angel,” Dean assures Castiel. The light becomes blinding and fills the entire room. Dean shuts his eyes even though he wishes he could keep them fixed on his angel. A high-pitched noise sounds making Dean cover his ears. Then, the blue light goes away, Castiel’s wings have disappeared and the candles blow out by themselves. Dean opens his eyes and the first thing he notices is Castiel fully submerged under the water.

“Cas?” Cas’s eyes are closed and he doesn’t move. Dean’s heart drops.

Dean grabs towels from the counter and kneels next to the bath. He drags Cas out of the tub, wraps him in the towels, and holds him close. Dean’s shaking hand wipes the water from Castiel's eyes and hair. He hits Cas’s cheek a few times trying to wake him up. 

“Cas?” 

Dean rubs Castiel's back and the angel's eyes flutter open. “Hey, Cas! Are you okay?” Cas throws his arms around Dean while the hunter cradles him in his lap. 

“I’m okay.”

“You scared the hell out of me, man!” Dean rocks Cas back and forth slightly in their embrace and kisses the side of Cas’s head. They stay together on the floor for a minute before Dean pulls back to gently take the bandages off of Castiel. He was healed, there was no trace of a scar. Dean runs his hand down Castiel’s side just to feel that this is real. “How do you feel?” Cas pauses then looks down at his newly healed side. 

“I feel… human.” Cas looks over to Dean but stays silent. 

“Are you okay?” Dean continues to rub Castiel's back. 

“Yes, I just forgot how intense being human is,” Cas replies, sinking into the warmth of Dean’s body. Dean pushes wet hair out of Castiel's face and hugs him closer. After Dean has felt Cas breathing long enough to know he was okay, he helps Castiel up off the floor. Cas turns slightly to secure the towel around his waist and Dean notices new markings on his back.

“Cas, look.” Dean points him to the mirror over the sink. Cas turns around in the mirror to reveal a pair of black wings tattooed on his skin. The wings start between his shoulder blades and wrap around his upper arms. 

“What the hell?” Cas runs a hand over his shoulder to see if the markings would rub off. Dean moves closer and traces the wings with his finger.

“Weird,” Dean says. “It's kinda hot though.” He smirks and lowers his head to kiss down the side of Castiel’s neck. Cas gives Dean a sly smile through the mirror.

Dean helps Cas back to his room, and he puts Castiel’s feather in a safe place. He lends Cas more clothes, jeans, and a black tee-shirt this time. Dean notices that he likes dressing Cas and decides that he is going to find what Castiel’s style is beyond the trench coat, which is hard because Cas looks good in everything. 

“Dean, should we keep our relationship a secret?” Cas quickly asks while zipping up his (Dean’s) jeans. 

“From Sam? No, I’ll tell him at some point. Unless you don’t want me to.”

“No, I don’t mean Sam. Like, other hunters and other creatures. The angels already didn’t approve of my relationship with you, and that was before we got together. They always made nasty comments and rude suggestions and Naomi well… she was one of the worst ones. And I’m sure some hunters will have an issue with it and- and they-” Castiel’s breathing quickens and he slides down to the floor. Dean flies over to him before Cas even hits the ground.

“Hey, Cas, just breathe sweetheart, breathe with me,” Dean breathes deeply and slowly, encouraging Cas to do the same until his breathing slows to normal and the pair are breathing together. “You’re okay, babe.” 

“What was that?” Cas quietly asks.

“Anxiety,” Dean answers, sliding down next to Cas. “It’s human, it happens.” He finds Castiel’s hand and brings it to his lips. “Cas, you are the most badass angel on heaven and earth. And I’ve killed things other hunters can’t even think up in their nightmares. There is nothing in Heaven, Hell, or Purgatory that will keep us apart. Even if I have to line the perimeter of the bunker with holy fire. If anything tries to take you away from me, it will regret ever hearing our names.” Cas smiles and his eyes look lovingly at Dean. “Cas, you are the best thing to ever happen to me.”

“Dean, before we got together, I tried to stop loving you. It was impossible. So I guess I will just have to love you until the end of time.” Cas runs his hand through the side of Dean’s hair and pulls him in for a kiss. 

“I didn’t know the angels were nasty to you, I’m sorry that happened,” Dean says. “If you ever want to talk about it, we can.”

“Thanks, they were nasty about everything so it’s not like this was any different. For a few years, I didn’t even know what their comments or remarks meant. But, once I figured it out… it hurt.” Cas leans his head on Dean’s shoulder and takes his hand. They sit there as Dean whispers sweet things into Cas’s ear. 

After a few moments, they gather themselves, take each other’s hand, and walk as close to the kitchen as possible before dropping their hands; their pinkies remained touching. They find Sam and Rowena drinking tea and talking quietly, the couple joins them at the table. 

“How are you, Cas?” Sam asks. “Did the spell work?”

“I’m human and healed, so the spell worked, thank you both,” Cas answers. “Um, Rowena, you forgot to mention something about the spell.” He turns around in his chair and lifts the back of his shirt, revealing the tattoo wings. 

“Interesting,” Rowena remarks, analyzing the markings on Castiel’s back. Cas pulls his shirt back down. “Well, you’re no regular angel, my dear. I wonder if your wings held such power that to keep them as a human, they needed to physically manifest in some way.” 

The three boys fill Rowena in further on their case pertaining to the Blades. They talk about what they are unsure of and all the questions they have, when Rowena tells them how she can help them find answers. 

“So I set up a little dinner party for you boys-” 

“A what?” Sam interrupts. 

“You wanted to speak with Hades and Persephone correct? Well, the two of them like to be charmed so I figured a little dinner party would be appropriate,” Rowena explains. “These gods you can’t just summon. They need a little… foreplay, if you will. I set it up in one of my son's old safe houses, well, house is a little modest. It’s a lakeside mansion a few hours away from here. I’ve chosen a few of my more respectful demons to staff the dinner, so all you boys will have to do is show up and play nice. I’ve chosen a lovely Merlot and one of my demons was a top chef in Italy so he will be preparing the meal-“ 

“Uh, hold up,” Dean interrupts. “Why are you doing this for us?”

“Because you boys wouldn’t know a Chardonnay from a Cabernet and,” Rowena looks down. “I owe Hades a favor and he seemed very interested in these knives. Plus, we are friends, are we not?” She smiles sweetly and takes a sip of tea

“A dinner party?” Sam asks, again.

“Yes, Samuel, a dinner party! And I expect to see the three of you there on Friday night wearing the opposite of flannel.” She slides over an elegant invitation. “I am risking my relationship with these deities to help you, don’t screw it up! You must show them the utmost respect, not a single wisecrack out of you Dean Winchester. Be polite, use the etiquette I know you have buried somewhere. Understand?” They nod. 

“I know they don’t like angels, won’t they know I am one?” Cas asks. “Maybe I should stay behind.” 

“You aren’t an angel at the moment, dear. They won’t know,” Rowena assures him. Dean hooks his foot around Castiel’s ankle under the table. Cas loves their quiet, hidden touches. Rowena stands up. “Well, boys, I’d best be going. I still need to figure out which dress I will be wearing for tomorrow night. I’m deciding between this metallic-silk Givenchy dress or this lovely lace Dior gown-”

“Wait, you're coming?” Sam asks.

“Ooh, Givenchy!” Dean says at the same time as his brother, Sam looks at him and scrunches his eyebrows together, looking confused. Rowena winks at Dean then answers Sam's question. 

“Of course I will be there, I can’t let you ruin my reputation as Queen now can I?” She smirks. “I must go, goodbye boys!” Rowena pops out of view, the way demons can. 

“Well, I guess we’d better go suit shopping,” Dean says. Luckily, Sam finds a small suit shop in the next town over, it closes in a few hours. Sam suggests they should go now so they have the suits in time for Rowena’s party. “Are you up for this, Cas? I mean, you just became human again less than an hour ago.”

“I’m okay, I feel better than I’ve felt in days,” Castiel assures Dean. 

The boys arrive at De Luca’s Fine Suits. Dean made Sam sit in the back so he could lace his fingers with Castiel’s while he drove. 

Sam walks in, Dean holds the door for Cas then walks in behind him. The first thing they notice is the loud opera music playing in the background. The second thing they notice is the vast sea of suits and tuxes surrounding them.

“Ciao! Welcome to Fine Suits!” A short man with a slight Italian accent and thick grey hair greets them. The man introduces himself as Frank and his wife Theodora, who is tailoring a suit on the only other customer in the store. 

“What’s the occasion, gentlemen?” Theodora asks.

“A dinner party,” Sam tells the couple. Frank guides Dean and Cas over to a selection of suits appropriate for their sizes. Then he guides Sam over to his. 

“Dean, I don’t know anything about suits.” Cas looks at Dean with a worried look painted on his face. “I’ve been wearing the same one for over a decade.” Dean can’t help but laugh, Cas is too adorable.

“It’s okay, I’ll help you.” They look through all types of suits until they both spot the perfect one for Cas. Dean takes the hanger it’s on and holds it up to Cas. He can’t help but smile at Castiel. “This is your suit, babe. Holy hell…” Dean whispers. The suit is dark blue, paired with a black dress shirt and black tie. And it would kill on Cas. “It brings out your eyes! Do you like it?” 

“Very much,” Cas says, taking the suit from Dean so he can look at it. “What are you going to wear?” Cas and Dean look through more suits until one catches Castiel’s eye. “Dean, that one.” He points to a black suit with a dark, faded silver floral pattern on it and Dean picks it up and holds it up to himself. “Dean, it’s beautiful. You’re beautiful.” Dean’s cheeks turn pink, Cas steps closer and whispers in his ear. “The second you put the suit on, I’m going to want to rip that bowtie off… with my teeth.” Dean feels himself getting hot. 

“Oh my god, Cas,” Dean breathes out. Cas backs him up to the wall. 

“Then I’m gonna undress you very slowly and kiss every single freckle on your body-” Before Cas can finish his sentence, he yawns. 

“Are you tired?” Dean asks. 

“And hungry. Being human isn’t easy.”

“No, it’s not. Plus it’s past dinner time, I’m hungry too. We should pick up dinner on the way home, sound good?” Cas nods.

“Chinese food?” Cas suggests.

“Good idea.” Dean leans in to kiss Cas but looks around and pulls back. 

“Why didn’t you kiss me?” Cas almost whines. 

“You’re afraid of hunter’s and angel’s reactions, I’m afraid of human reactions,” Dean replies softly. 

“Dean, they won’t know I am… or was… or will be… an angel.” Cas looks confused. Dean chuckles.

“I know that,” Dean says, still staying as close to Cas as he can. “I mean we are two guys in Kansas, Cas. We have to be careful, some people, like my dad, don’t like relationships like ours-

“Homosexual relationships?”

“Yes, and those people can be worse than some of the monsters we’ve faced. I’m sorry, I love you so much but we need to be careful.” 

“I love you so much too,” Cas whispers. With his back to the rest of the store, he blows Dean a kiss, and Dean beams.

“Have you found your suits?” Frank makes his way over to Dean and Cas. They hold up the suits they chose to show the man. “Ah, those are handsome pieces! Follow me to the dressing rooms. You need to make sure those fit well enough, then Theodora and I can mark them to be tailored.” The boys follow Frank to the back of his shop where six dressing rooms are. Frank opens the first dressing room for Cas and the one right next to it for Dean. Dean quickly dresses in his suit and walks out of his room to knock on Castiel’s door. 

“Cas, it’s me. Open up.” Cas opens his door for him and Dean slips inside, locking the door behind him. Cas only had his slacks on and his shirt half-buttoned. “You were right about this suit-” Before Dean can say anything else, Cas has Dean pinned to the door with his lips on Dean’s. It’s rough, it’s needy. Cas is nipping at Dean’s jaw and neck while Dean’s hands grab at Castiel’s back. Dean lets out a small moan under the other’s lips. “Cas…” His hands make their way up to Castiel’s hair and Cas’s hands travel down to Dean’s ass. Their hands are just as needy as their mouths. They freeze when they hear Frank coming to the changing rooms with Sam. 

“Dean? Cas?” Sam calls out. “You guys in here?”

“Yeah, Cas is just helping me with my tie,” Dean replies as Castiel’s teeth graze his neck and tug at his bowtie. Cas finishes getting dressed after ‘accidentally’ marking up Dean’s collar bone and they walk to find Theodora and Frank. Dean and Cas stand on two platforms in front of a mirror and chat with the De Luca’s. Sam comes out a few minutes later in a black suit with a (ruby) red vest.

“So what’s this dinner party for?” Asks Theodora.

“Oh um, our crazy Auntie Rowena is hosting a dinner party for… politicians in her area and she’s making us go,” Dean responds. 

“Are you three brothers?” Frank asks, placing a pin in Dean’s pant leg. 

“Cousins,” Sam lies. “We all got dragged into together.” 

“Oh! You boys seem close, having close family that doesn’t drive you crazy is good!” Theodora laughs. “I still talk to my cousins every week!” 

Cas and Dean walk back to their changing rooms and back out again with their clothes on. They hang their pinned suits on the metal rack by the front desk as Theodora instructed them to do. Sam followed them out a few minutes later. Frank and Theodora handed them a receipt and told the boys they could pick up their suits Friday morning. Sam was paying and Dean told him to meet him and Cas outside. Dean and Cas walked out into the night and made their way to the car. He could tell Cas was exhausted at this point. They got in the backseat of the Impala and Cas fell asleep with his head on Dean’s shoulder with Dean’s arm around him and their fingers intertwined. 

A few minutes later, Sam makes his way back to the car. Dean tosses the keys to him, tells him to dive, and to stop and pick up dinner from The China Inn Restaurant on the way home. 

Sam orders the food on the phone before he gets on the road. He reaches the restaurant around the same time the food is done and goes inside to pick it up. Cas was still sleeping when Sam came back to the car, but now his head was resting in Dean’s lap. 

Sam got in the car, placed the bags of food next to him in the bench seat, and huffed out a quiet laugh when he looks in the rearview. Dean meets his brother’s eyes in the mirror. 

“You got something to say?” Dean whispers from the back. His and Cas’s fingers were still laced together, masked in the darkness.

“Nothin’,” Sam smirks. “Just-”

“Just drive, Sammy. Just drive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you guys think! i loved where this chapter went, even though it's kinda random, so i hope you did too!   
> (I am also working on another fic idea that might be out within the next week or so)


	5. Constellations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Free Will eats Chinese food (Dean helps Cas with this part), Sam bought jewelry, and Cas and Dean finally get to do fun stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday, so here is your gift. Sorry, this took a few weeks, but this is what you all have been waiting for!!! enjoy, lovelies!

The boys got home at around 8, Cas woke up, still lying in Dean’s lap, when they were about five minutes from the bunker. They brought in their food and decided to eat in the Dean Cave, which Sam has insisted they just call ‘the den,’ and watch a movie. Dean suggests ‘Hercules’, since it counts as research for their case. Nobody can argue with that logic. Although, Cas doesn't think Hades would appreciate being depicted as a cartoon villain in a children's movie. 

They sit on the couch, Dean and Cas mere inches from one another. Throughout the movie, Dean passes Castiel different foods to try. He loves the honey chicken but doesn't like anything with pork. He likes the egg rolls, but he’s confused about the sweet and sour sauce. 

“Dean… the name is lying to me.” Cas honestly looks a little hurt. Dean can’t help but laugh. His angel, who led armies for Heaven, is confused about a sauce. And he is the most adorable thing Dean has ever laid eyes on.

“Try this.” Dean twirls his fork in the lo mein container on his lap and brings the fork over to Castiel’s mouth. They don’t break eye contact as Cas closes his lips on the fork. He moans quietly, only for Dean to hear. Dean stares at his mouth, Cas notices. He bites his bottom lip. Their eyes meet again and Dean notices Cas’s eyes harbor a dark and mischievous look. Cas leans over to Dean, lips grazing his ear, and whispers. “Meet me in your room in five minutes.” Cas gets up, stretches, and yawns. He bids the brothers goodnight and leaves the room. Dean begins to close up the leftovers and counts down the five minutes in his head.

“So, Cas seems a lot better,” Sam says, Dean avoids his eyes and hopes the conversation doesn’t go where he thinks it will. 

“Yeah, he is,” Dean responds. “He just needs to get the hang of being human, but hopefully he will be back, halo and all, soon.” 

“Rowena said it would only take a week or two tops so I’m sure he will be.”

“I’m just worried, ya know? We know two more of these blades exist but where? We don’t know who could have gotten their hands on them. What if we just go on some run of the mill hunt and bam, some werewolf just whips out one of the blades and runs it through Cas and- and- you saw the way it was affecting him. It was like torture.”

“Hey, don’t psych yourself out like that man. Hopefully we will get answers at this stupid dinner party tomorrow.” 

“Hey, free food right? Plus we get to dine with gods. I mean, how cool is that?”

“Dean, gods usually try to kill us! Like, every god we have met has wanted us dead at some point.” 

“I don’t know, Hades and Persephone seem kinda chill though… if we don’t piss them off.” 

“Yeah okay, sure Dean.” Sam rolls his eyes. “Hey, um. Can I show you something I got something this morning when I was out on my run?”

“Yes?” Dean replies, confused. Sam takes a small box out of his jacket pocket and hands it to Dean. He opens the small box and a shiny diamond ring sits inside. It's a dainty gold band with delicate detailing. A single stone sits flat on the band. “Sam, I already told you I wouldn’t marry you until-”

“Shut up, man. It’s for Eileen,” Sam’s cheeks go slightly red. “I know we can’t really get married since we’re both legally dead, but the gesture, you know? Um, do you like the ring? I saw it when I was running past a vintage jewelry store in town and I thought it was perfect. I had it sized with one of her rings that she left on my dresser.”

“It’s a pretty ring, you did good. I think she’ll love it!” Dean smiles at his brother, the worry slowly disappearing from his face. “Are you gonna pop the question when you see her this weekend?”

“I don’t know, I mean, I don’t really wanna ask her in the middle of a hunt,” Sam explains. “We talked about taking some time off in the next few weeks, so I was thinking of doing it then. Maybe take a trip.”

“Yeah, that would be nice!”

“But, I think I might just hang onto it for a while and see what happens.”

“Why? You think she'll finally realize she could do a whole lot better than you?” Dean smirks.

“Very funny. No, it's just… we talked about it. Having a small ceremony or whatever. I just don’t want to stress her out with this. I know it's not like a huge life change or like we have to plan a wedding for 200 people but she shuts down a bit every time we take a big step in our relationship and-”

“Hey man, she loves you okay? Don’t overthink it, don’t make it complicated.” Dean hands the little box back to Sam. “And if it doesn’t work out with Eileen, you always have Rowena! Although, she might require a bigger diamond.”

“Shut up,” Sam laughs. “You should take your own advice, dude. ‘Don’t overthink it, don’t make it complicated,’” Sam quotes his brother. “I know you didn’t need Cas to help you with your tie this afternoon, you’ve been tieing both of our ties since you were 14. I see you and Cas getting cozy with each other-”

“Nope!” Dean pops up from the couch and flies to the door, not wanting to have this conversation right now. “Good night, bitch!” He hears a faraway ‘jerk!’ float down the hall. Five minutes are up. 

Dean opens his bedroom door and walks in. He doesn’t see Cas but feels Cas’s arms wrap around his middle and his lips on his neck. 

“Well, hello to you too,” Dean smirks, leaning into Cas’s lips. His mouth feels warm on Dean’s neck and his arms around him make Dean feel secure. “I think Sam is getting suspicious.”

“Of us?”

“Yeah, says we look like we are getting ‘comfy’ with each other.”

“Maybe feeding me with your fork when he was sitting right next to you wasn’t the best idea.”

“No, that was one of my better ideas. Besides, he wasn’t looking.”

“How would you know? You were too busy staring at my lips.”

“Shut up.” 

Cas spins Dean around and pulls him in by his waist. Dean wraps his arms around Castiel’s neck and brings their lips together, taking note of how much he loves the little pleasure noises Cas makes when they kiss. 

“We can be more careful then-” Cas starts.

“Nah, he will find out eventually so there is no point in hiding it I guess. I just don’t want him to catch us in flagrante delicto.” Dean pulls Cas’s lips back to his and locks the door as Cas pushes him up against it. Castiel’s warm hands travel under Dean’s shirt and grip his lower back. 

“Dean,” Cas pulls away from the kiss, quickly nipping Dean’s bottom lip. He stares into the other’s green eyes. “Would you like to be in flagrante delicto with me?”

“Oh, hell yes,” Dean mumbles through kisses onto Castiel’s mouth. He backs them up to the bed and sits Cas on the mattress, straddling him. Dean fiddled with Castiel’s shirt, pulling it over his head. Cas does the same with Dean’s shirt. “What do you want, Cas?” Dean meets Castiel’s sky eyes. They were full of want, full of hunger.

“I want- I want everything… I want you.” Cas caresses Dean’s cheek and kisses him deeply, letting his hands explore Dean’s bare upper body. Dean’s jeans end up on the floor, next to their other discarded clothes. Hands grab everywhere, getting needier and rougher by the second. Small moans of pleasure grow deeper and louder. Lips become reddened and hair turns tousled. 

Cas guides Dean further up the bed. Dean trails his mouth down Cas’s neck and chest, pausing at each nipple then continuing down to his lower stomach. He does this like he can’t live without pressing his lips to every inch of Castiel’s body.

“I’ve been thinking about this since we were in the changing rooms, you looked so good in that suit,” Cas confesses, through soft moans caused by Dean’s lips on his skin. “Well, actually I’ve been thinking about this all afternoon, I think being human has made me less tolerant to certain… urges.”

“Yeah?” Dean says, his teeth now brushing Cas’s hipbone. “Well, I’ve been thinking about this since we met in that barn.”

“When you stabbed me?”

“It was a metaphor.” 

“Then can I stab you this time?” Dean pauses and stares up in an open-mouthed smirk at Cas. Once he registered what Castiel said, he rushes his hands to the button on Cas’s jeans and quickly discards them, leaving them both in their underwear. He mouths at Castiel’s inner thighs, fingers teasing the tops of his underwear as he notices the growing bulge inside of them and grazes his fingers over it. Cas breathes in sharply at the intimate touch. Dean pauses, needing an answer to a question. He looks up to Castiel’s face, seeing only pleasure painted there. But he still needs to hear an answer.

“Are you sure?” 

“I love you so much, Dean. But if we don’t continue I will throw your ass back into hell-”

“Okay, okay!” Dean matches Castiel’s smile. “I just wanted to be sure. And I love you too, so much.” Dean goes back to Cas’s thighs. He pulls down Cas’s underwear, kissing and nipping his skin along the way. Of fucking course Cas is huge, is all Dean can think. He feels himself getting completely hard now and his mouth is watering. He needs Cas, he needs to make him feel good. Wasting no time, Dean takes Cas into his mouth. Just the head, at first, then he makes his way down little by little.

“Oh, Dean!” Cas breathes out. Dean’s mouth is warm and Cas is trying hard to resist the urge to thrust up, but it's a losing battle. Dean works around this by not taking Cas so deeply, allowing him room to move up. Castiel’s hand makes his way to Dean’s hair, pulling slightly, driving Dean crazy. Dean moves his hands from Cas’s thighs, sliding up to grip his hips. “Your mouth… so- oh!” Dean takes one of his hands down to Castiel’s balls. Cas pulls harder on Dean’s hair. “Oh fuck!” Did Cas just say ‘fuck?’ Did I just make an Angel of the Lord say ‘fuck?’ “Dean I- I want… can we?” Dean pulls off, still tasting Cas and loving every bit of it. “I want all of you, Dean, I need all of you.” Cas isn’t begging. He’s not asking. He’s demanding. And Hell if Dean won’t obey his angel’s demands. 

Dean moves up to straddle Cas’s thighs, Cas grips his hips to keep him there. Dean reaches over to the drawer on his bedside table, blindly fumbling for the tube of lube- which he can’t find. 

“What are you looking for?”

“Lube, kina important.”

“Here, let me.” Dean removes his hand and allows Cas to search as he is closer to it. His hand feels around until he hears clinking metal. “Dean, why are there handcuffs- oh.” Dean’s face reddens. Cas smiles, still digging through his drawer. 

“I forgot those were in there.” 

“Did you forget about this bright pink vibrator too or-”

“Alright alright, can you just get the lube, please? You're killing me here.”

“Got it.” Cas pulls out the tube and Dean snatches it from him. He slicks up Castiel’s cock, then his own fingers. He slowly pumps Cas with one hand, and with the other, he reaches to insert one finger inside his hole. Cas grips Dean’s hips harder and they moan together, both enjoying the feeling of Dean's hands. Dean makes Cas feel so good, he wants to do the same for Dean.

“Let me,” Cas says. Spreading the lube over his own fingers, Dean brings both of his hands to Castiel’s chest. Cas reaches under Dean, teasing one finger before entering him. Dean already worked himself open enough for Cas to slip in another finger. 

“Your fingers, holy hell!” Dean is lost in pleasure, Cas’s fingers inside him feel so much better than he had been imagining for years. He lowers to meet Cas’s thrusts as he works in and out. Dean is loud, Cas has him whining with only his fingers.

“Please Cas, more.” Cas adds a third finger. He only gets a few thrusts when Dean insists he is ready. Cas pulls out his fingers and positions Dean over his length. Dean intertwines their fingers. Cas pulls Dean in for a kiss, it lingers for a moment. Then Dean lowers himself down, slowly. 

Cas feels heat, tight and warm, and oh so good. Bliss, he feels bliss enveloping him. 

“Oh, Dean!” Cas closes his eyes as Dean sinks lower, then rises. Dean quickens his pace eventually, his motions becoming needy. They find a rhythm. 

“So good, Cas you feel so good!” Dean throws his head back and gets louder as he takes in more and more. “Cas, oh!” His moans are pornographic. Cas has seen his fair share of porn, but nothing compares to the sound of Dean Winchester crying out his name while riding him. He looks so damn good while doing so. Dean’s hair a messy from Cas’s hands and his face is a little flushed, Cas has never seen anything so beautiful. 

“Yes, Dean, yes! Oh, fuck!” Dean has an angel saying yes to him now. He discovers a new turn on, Cas saying ‘fuck’. “Perfect Dean, you’re perfect!”

Dean feels heaven inside of him, and he can’t get enough. Cas’s hips, god the power in those hips.

Dean eventually has to grip onto Castiel to stay in place. Every inch of Cas is hitting all the right places. God, Cas feels so good! He doesn’t think he will last much longer. They build up together, feeling the other getting closer and closer. Cas hits Dean’s prostate once and then keeps brushing against it. 

“Oh, Cas- Castiel!” Dean writhes. That does it for Cas.

“Dean, uh!”

“Cas- Cas I’m close…” 

Cas comes inside Dean, causing Dean to come a second later. They stay there for a moment, fully riding out the last waves of their orgasms. Cas’s hands squeezing Dean’s thighs, Dean’s hands gripping Cas all over. Eventually, Dean lifts off Cas and plops onto the bed next to him.

“Amazing Dean, that was- I’ve never-” Cas can’t even find the words. Dean looks over to find Cas staring at him, wearing a satisfied smile.

“Uh-huh, I… yeah,” Dean replies, not even attempting to put words together after that blinding orgasm. He feels like he is dreaming. Cas pulls Dean into his arms. 

Despite sleep calling to them, they decide showers are necessary. They run, still naked, down the hall to the bathroom and lock the door. The bathroom fills with steam as they soap each other up. Cas decides sex in the shower needs to happen one day… soon. Dean makes a shampoo mohawk in Castiel’s hair and insists on washing it out himself. 

“I almost forgot about these,” Dean says, brushing his fingers over the tattoo wings on his angel’s back. He places wet little kisses over as many feathers as he can. Deciding not to waste more water, they turn off the water and search the steamy room for towels. 

“Can’t go to bed with wet hair,” Dean says, getting out the blow dryer. Using that as an excuse to play with Castiel’s hair some more, and it works. 

When they come back into the bedroom, wearing towels, they notice the state they left it in. Pillows ended up on the other side of the room and the sheets were half on the floor. Somehow a lamp got knocked over, neither of them remembers how or care. Deans underwear is hanging off the dresser knob, Castiel’s jeans lay half on the desk. 

Dean tosses Cas a pair of sweatpants and he pulls on his own pajama pants. They fall back into bed. The sheets stayed clean, somehow. They roll around some more, unable to part at the lips. Dean fumbles for a corner of a blanket and pulls it up over them. One pillow remained on the mattress, Cas lets Dean have it. He thought Dean's chest made a better pillow anyway. Cas gazed up at Dean’s face. It’s the most peaceful he has ever seen him, it's beautiful. He is beautiful. 

“See something you like?” Dean asks, a cocky smile on his face.

“Your eyes are like the Earth, but your freckles are stars. It's a beautiful contradiction that works well for you. You are grounded, but you’ve done and seen incredible things. You are incredible.” Dean blushes.

“Yeah? Well, your eyes remind me of the sky and you are like the ocean. So… ”

“Did you just sass me with a compliment?” 

“Um, yeah. So?”

“I love you.” Cas snuggled closer to Dean.

“I love you too.” Dean falls asleep soon after, holding his angel close. Castiel stays up for a little while longer, connecting the stars on Dean’s skin to form constellations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll liked cas and dean finally getting to do fun stuff! they sure did! I love and read all of your comments so please leave one if you'd like!! thank you for reading!!!!!
> 
> as per what's to come... anyone want some slight dom!cas?


	6. Howdy, Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jack have some good news. Dean and Cas talk about the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took forever, school is a bitch but i wanted to give you guys some fluff in honor of Valentine's day and the DeanCas wedding at the Roadhouse that we are all just making up in our heads and loving it... so enjoy!

“Dean? Is that your phone?” A strong hand shakes him awake. It’s Cas waking him up, their arms and legs still wrapped around each other. Dean hears a phone going off. 

“My phone? Yeah uh, Cas you gotta let me up unless you just want to wait for it to go to voicemail.” Cas sighs then rolls over. Dean checks his nightstand but his phone isn’t there. Then he gets up and searches the room for his jeans from yesterday, thinking that's the most likely place his phone would be. The ringing stops. Then a different phone starts ringing. 

“That's my phone,” Cas says with his face buried in the pillow. He pulls the blanket tighter around him.

“Would you like me to get that for you, babe?” Dean watches his angel all snuggled in his bed, not looking like he is going to move any time soon.

“Yes, please.” Dean finds Cas’s phone in his pants that were thrown on the desk when Dean pulled them off of him last night. 

“Hello?” Dean answers the call.

“Dean?” it’s Jack.

“Hey, Jack!” Dean says, Cas perks up when he hears his son's name.

“Dean! I thought I called Cas? I tried to call you first but you didn’t answer,” Jack says. “Is he with you?”

“Sorry kid, I heard you calling but I couldn’t find my phone. Yeah, he is right here, I’ll put you on speaker.” Dean fiddles with Cas’s phone and sits on the bed next to him. 

“Hi, Jack!” Cas says, smiling.

“Cas! Good morning! Claire and Donna and I finished our case last night and um, we think we found one of the blades you guys were looking for.”

“Jack, that's amazing!” Cas smiles up at Dean.

“Good work, you guys. How did you find it?” Dean asks.

“We teamed up with some local hunters and they helped us take out the rest of the werewolves, there weren't that many left since we found out the locals took most of them out before we even got there. I felt something was off where we first walked into their hideout. Claire saw one of the werewolves take it out when they realized who we were. She killed it before it got over to me.”

“I’m a badass, I know!” Claire yells through the phone.

“Hey, Claire!” Cas says.

“Say it, Dean. Say I’m a badass!” Dean sighs.

“You’re a badass.”

“Say it again so I can record it!”

“Nope.”

“But-”

“Okay, you two.” Cas lightly smacks the arm of Dean, who has worked his way between Cas’s legs, sitting between them, leaning against Cas’s chest. “Donna should bring you guys here right away, it’s not safe to have you out with a weapon we know nothing about.” 

“We just stopped for breakfast, but- wait, here she is,” Jack says. 

“Hi-ya guys!” Donna exclaims. “I hope they didn’t wake you, we are getting on the road now and should be there sometime tomorrow. Cas, how are ya feelin’? Heard that blade cut you up good.”

“I’m better now, thank you. Rowena had some spell that did the trick.” They finish talking to Donna and say their goodbyes. Dean throws the phone to the other side of the bed. 

“First, vamps had a blade. Now werewolves.” Dean turns to Cas. “Where are they finding these things? It’s not every day you just stumble onto a powerful weapon.” 

“I don’t know. Jack could have been killed by those things too,” Cas worries.

“Well, if there really are only three of the blades, at least we have two of them and the kids are okay.” Dean breathes a sigh of relief and feels Cas do the same, then he turns his head up and pulls Cas down for a kiss. 

“Good morning,” Cas says on Dean’s lips. 

“Morning,” Dean murmurs and wraps Castiel’s arms around himself, settling into the crook of Cas’s neck. “You’re warm. And you’re pretty.” He kisses and nuzzles Cas’s neck. He can see his angel slightly blushing. “So last night was… I can’t find words. Amazing? That doesn’t begin to cover it.”

“Well, I finally understand why humans are obsessed with sex.” Dean laughs. “Can we do it again tonight?”

“We can do it every day, multiple times a day, for the rest of our lives.” Cas kisses his cheek in response. “We might not get to tonight since we have that dinner party thing.” 

“So… how about now?” Cas raises an eyebrow.

“Fuck, I love you.” Dean brings their lips together again then turns to face Cas completely. He loves the way they fit together like this is what their lips and bodies and hands were made for. Dean's fingers dip below Cas’s waistband and slowly pulls his sweatpants down. He kisses down Cas’s chest, down his stomach, and right under his navel. Cas has his hands in Dean’s hair and is coming a short while later. 

Cas places a hand on the side of Dean’s face and says, “I want to do it to you.” 

Dean smirks. “Do what Cas?” Cas guides Dean’s face back up to his and whispers in his ear.

“I want to blow you.” Before Dean can think, Cas has him on his back with one finger teasing Dean's nipple and the other trailing down his stomach. 

“Christ, Cas,” Dean whines as his hands attempt to bring Cas closer to him, wanting to find friction. Cas pauses and looks up. 

“Um Dean, I’ve never done this before-“

“I know, it’s okay. I’ll guide you through it.” Dean does. And it’s the best blow job of his life. Cas has him writhing and moaning, maybe a little too loud for 8 o’clock in the morning but Dean couldn’t care right now even if he tried. “Cas! Oh my god, Cas!” 

“Was that okay?” Cas asks, tossing their clothes off the bed and curling back into Dean.

“‘Was that okay?’” When Dean can finally think of something other than Cas’s name, he pulls Cas in and kisses him hard. “It was more than okay! Did you even hear me?” Dean laughs, rubbing his nose against Cas’s. 

“I’m pretty sure Sam heard you.” Cas smiles back. 

“Oh god,” Dean blushes and places his head into the crook of Castiel’s neck. “Hopefully he’s watching some nerdy documentary with headphones in and didn’t hear that. Hey, guess what Sam told me? He said he’s gonna propose to Eileen!” Cas smiles.

“Really?”

“Yeah, he got a ring and everything. He doesn’t know when he's gonna pop the question, guess he’s just waiting for the right moment.” 

“When’s ‘the right moment?’” Cas asks.

“I… I’m not sure. I don’t think you know until it happens, you know?”

“Then how does Sam know Eileen wants to get married?”

“He said they talked about it a little while ago and they both wanted to take the next step.”

“Will we?” Cas sits up on his side to look at Dean.

“What?” Dean didn’t know what to say.

“When our ‘right time’ comes, will we take the next step?” Dean notices he’s oddly calm, he thinks he should be freaking out but he’s not.

“Would you- would you want to? Get married and all that.” Cas shrugs, Dean guesses he doesn’t want to answer until he knows what Dean wants. Dean gathers his thoughts. “I mean, I’ve thought about it. Not getting married per se, it's not like we could get legally married since you're an angel and the government thinks I'm dead. I guess the symbolism would be nice but I don’t know. I mean, I’ve thought more about us maybe moving out of the bunker when Sam and Eileen need all the space they can get for their hunter thing.”

“Move out, together?” 

“Yeah, if you want. We could do something that would still benefit the hunter community, we could still help out when we could. Like opening a bar or something. But we could also have a life… together.”

“Together,” Cas whispers.

“Do you not want that? We can do anything really, it’s just an idea-” 

“Of course I want that, Dean. I just wasn’t- All you past relationships never lasted, no offense- I didn’t know how long this would-”

“Cas,” Dean says, taking Cas’s hands in his own. “You’re it for me, man. I have you now, and I’ve waited so long, and I won’t let you go, okay? Nothing in my past even compares to this. You’re the only person I want to wake up next to in the mornings. You’re the only person I’ve said “I love you” to and I never want to say it to anyone else because I love you so fucking much. I never want to feel anyone’s kisses but yours and the only hand I want to hold is yours. I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side and I want to make you the happiest angel that ever fell from heaven. If you’ll let me.” Dean realized he was staring at Cas’s hands, which he was still holding. When he looked up, he saw Cas’s blue eyes staring at him lovingly. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and they fell back on the bed. 

“I don’t want anything else but you Dean, wherever you want to go I’ll go with you. Whatever you want to do, I’ll do it with you.” Dean hugged Cas so tightly and didn’t want to let go when Cas pulled back. “Wait, was that a marriage proposal?” Cas asked, head tilt and all.

“I don’t know, was it?” Dean thinks it felt like one when he said it. 

“In those movies you make me- that we watch together- the guy always says nice things and then gives the girl a diamond ring,” Cas recalls. “What you said kind of sounded like that.” 

“If it was, what would your answer be?” 

“I defied heaven for you. I dragged your soul out of hell and rebuilt you. I fought apocalypse after apocalypse by your side. If you think I’m going to decline a proposal then-” 

“Okay yeah, I get it. You’re in love with me.” Dean smiles. 

“Wait, does this mean we are engaged?” Cas asks.

“Well, technically we haven’t even had our first date yet,” Dean reminds him.

“Dean, this has been twelve years in the making. First dates are irreverent at this point,” Cas laughs, pushing Dean’s hair back.

“Yeah, I guess you're right,” Dean says. “By that logic, what do we call each other? I mean, ‘boyfriend’ sounds kind of lame. We aren’t married so you’re not my husband. ‘Significant other’ takes too long to say-”

“Lovers? Like that Taylor Swift song you play in the car when Sam isn’t there. Or ‘partners’ could-”

“Yes! Oh my god, Cas. If I call you my partner people won’t know if we are partners in crime or cowboys or lovers, well I guess we are all three.” They laugh. “Howdy partner,” Dean gets in before Cas pulls him in for a kiss. 

“What if I asked you to marry me?” 

“It would be no,” Dean shakes his head but when Cas’s face falls he can’t help but laugh. “Oh baby I'm just kidding of course it would be yes!” He pulls Cas in for a kiss before caressing his face in apology. 

“You’re such a brat, Dean.”

“Yeah but you love me.” Dean finds his place back in Cas’s arms and places light kisses on the side of his face and neck.

They stay in each other’s arms a bit longer until their stomachs growl for breakfast.

“Bacon?” Asks Cas.

“Bacon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, sorry im not being more consistent with posting, im working on it I promise. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I have a lot in store for the next one! please comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
